A not so happy Halloween
by MRS.CULLEN1122
Summary: Its Halloween and Bella wants nothing more than to spend the day with Paul, but when her plans gets interrupted, Bella does something that Paul isn't too happy about. This contains SPANKING between a husband and wife. Dnt like dont read
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A BELLA AND PAUL SPANKING FIC. THANKS TO SIBASUNNY I HAVE WRITTEN THIS! UMMM BELLA IS 20 AND IS MARRIED TO PAUL THIS IS SET DURING HALLOWEEN LOL UMM IT CONTAINS SPANKING SO IF THIS ISN'T UR CUP OF TEA THEN DON'T READ PLZ DON'T FORGET TO REVIEWW! AND A HUGE THANKS GOES TO MY BETA ICUL8ER UR AMAZING!**

Bella's POV

"So, what do you think?" I asked my husband, unable to stop from smiling as I held out my carved pumpkin for him to see.

I had woken up early to get ready for the Halloween festivities. I had brought, at least, a dozen huge bags of candy for the trick or treaters that lived on the Rez, and I also decided that Paul and I would decorate Pumpkins. It had taken hours for me to clean out the pumpkin and carve it, while it had taken Paul only a few minutes.

"It uh… it's beautiful, babe." Paul reassured me, half heartedly.

I knew that Halloween was one of his least favorite holidays. It wasn't really a particular favorite of mine either, as a child it seemed as if my mother was having more fun than I was. To me it just seemed rude to knock on strangers doors begging for candy. As children we were supposedly taught never to except candy from a stranger, yet somehow, on Halloween that certain rule just didn't apply.

Paul's pumpkin had an amazing design on it that didn't need the stencils that came with the kit to draw it. "Well, we all can't have your artistic ability." I murmured sticking my tongue out at him, before I grabbed his pumpkin and set it on the porch with mine.

"Where are the matches?" I yelled, hoping that Paul would stop staring at the TV, watching some horribly acted horror/ mystery movie.

"Here they are." He said handing me the box, I flipped it open and I groaned loudly.

"It's empty." I stated angrily, glaring at Paul. It was his fault they were all gone; he had wanted to have a romantic setting when we were getting intimate last night and insisted on lighting every candle that there was in the entire house. Of course, it was nice then, but now I regretted it because I had nothing that would show off my lovely Jack-o-lantern now.

I looked at Paul expectantly, hoping that he would take the hint. "I'll go to the store and get some matches." He murmured, shrugging on his jean jacket and shoes, before trudging out the door. "I love you." He said pulling me into a kiss. I smiled and pecked him on the cheek. "I love you too, hurry back. I want you to help me out with the trick or treaters."

"I wouldn't dream of missing it; little kids shoving each other, grabbing handfuls of candy without even saying thank you to the person who bought it..."

I stifled a laugh. "Shut up. And go get the matches." I ordered him before walking into the house and into my room.

I changed out of my shirt and jeans and into my costume. It was a short black dress with a low cut V- neck and the hem of the dress went barely to the knees. I only got it because I knew that Paul would like it. I threw on a witch's hat and sat down on the couch, flipping the TV on.

I settled on watching the movie _Sweeney Todd_; it was a musical and a horror movie put together. The fact that Johnny Depp was in it was good enough for me. About 20 minutes into the movie the doorbell rang, I opened it, expecting Paul, but instead was greeted by two little kids. "Trick or treat!" a little boy, about six or seven, screamed holding out a bag.

I laughed and handed each of them a candy bar, while taking a look at their costumes."And what are you supposed to be?" I asked, flashing a smile.

"I'm a vampire! See I have fangs, a cape and everything!" He proudly said, and then pointed at the girl next to him. "That's my sister Kate, she's four and wanted to be some Disney princess or something, but I think my costume is way much better." He informed me with a smile, before running off to join his mom.

I shut the door and sunk down onto the couch. The encounter with the boy had brought back memories that I would have rather forgotten. Edward. Just the thought of remembering him sent a dull pain through my chest, but as the saying went: time eventually did heal all wounds. Edward would always be my first boyfriend, but after months of waiting for him to return, I eventually had to learn to move on.

I would forever be grateful to Jacob for helping me cope with Edward leaving, but when I kissed him for the first time, after he had saved me from drowning, it somehow felt wrong. There was absolutely no spark. We both agreed that it would be better if we just stayed friends.

Jacob had later found Leah, and it didn't take long for the two of them to discover that they both had feelings for each other. And although, my first impression of Paul was that he was a rude, arrogant, conceded, jerk, who only cared about himself, gradually, after spending some time with him, I grew to love him. We started dating right after I had finished high school and I expressed my feelings for him, telling him how much I loved him. It was the happiest moment of my life when he said that he loved me too.

A few months ago, a coven of nomads came on the reservation. It was Valentine's Day and Paul was the only one on patrol, the rest of the pack was busy being with their imprinted or girlfriend. Paul managed to take out all of them, but was badly hurt in the process. It took about two weeks for him to heal, but during that time, he had proposed to me with a prize ring that he had found in a cereal box. I said yes automatically, without even giving it a second thought.

We went to Vegas and got married the following day. Of course, Charlie was furious when he found out, but was happy nevertheless when he found out that he wasn't going to be a grandfather anytime soon.

I stopped reminiscing and glanced at the time on my cell phone. Paul was supposed to be home hours ago. I sat down on the couch and dialed his number, and after leaving a very angry voice mail, I hung up and continued to watch my movie; getting up every so often to hand out candy to the trick or treaters.

It was about 11 at night, and after stuffing my face with the leftover Halloween candy I dozed off to sleep. A loud bang woke me up and I looked around the living room franticly, only to see Paul sheepishly glance at me while pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Sorry I woke you. Um…Happy Halloween." He murmured, while grabbing his pop tart out of the toaster and sitting down next to me, flipping through the channels until he found a movie.

"Where the hell have you been?" I yelled, standing up and blocking the TV, demanding an answer. "That must have been one long ass line, considering you've been gone for nearly three hours!"

"Bella, I was on my way to the store, but then the pack needed me and_" I cut Paul off, not wanting to hear his excuse.

"And the pack is always going to be way more important than me!" I yelled storming out of the room; Paul caught my arm stopping me. "Bella that's not true." He said softly before continuing on. "I have a responsibility to the pack, you know that."

"Well you have a responsibility to me too! I'm your wife!" I screeched angrily, breaking out of his grasp, going inside our room and throwing on a hoodie and a pair of sneakers.

Paul leaned against the doorway, watching me. "Where are you going?" He asked.

I kept my mouth shut, while searching around the house looking for my purse. After I had finally found it, I headed to the door and grabbed my car keys. "Out." I replied while slamming the door shut behind me.

I climbed into my car and sped off the Quileute border as fast as the car would go, heading towards Seattle. After driving around for what seemed like hours I finally found a bar. I parked the car and went inside, praying that they wouldn't need to check for an I.D.

I sat down on a stool; it didn't take long for someone to notice me. Being the only girl in a crowded room full of men, I stuck out like a sore thumb. The bartender looked over at me and asked what I wanted.

"A Heineken." I replied, while flashing a smile. I had never drank before, but now seemed like a perfect time to drown my sorrows. "How old are you anyway? 16?" He asked resisting the urge to laugh at me, taking in my expression.

"No." I answered taking out my I.D out of my pocket, and giving it to him. He looked at it briefly before handing it back to me.

"Your 20 and the legal drinking age is _21_." He told me as if I didn't know. I sighed and leaned across the table, swallowing my self-disgust as I realized what I would have to do to be able to get something to drink.

I was going to have to flirt.

"Come on." I replied smirking and toying with a piece of my hair. "It's just one little year. And if you do something for me, I'm sure that I'll think of some way to pay you back." I winked at him, immediately noticing the way his eyes were glued to my chest.

I would try not to laugh when he finally gave in and as soon as I finished my drink I would give him a 2 dollar tip and run as fast as I could out of here.

"What was it that you wanted again?" He asked, finally taking his eyes off my chest to stare up at my face.

"To start with: a Heineken, please." I replied sweetly, watching as he scrambled out of the room, appearing a few seconds later with a beer in his hand.

I smiled to myself, silently thanking God that I was a girl, before popping open the lid and taking my first sip. It felt funny as it tickled down my throat, but it gave me a light headed feeling, I guzzled it down quickly, and after I had finished it, I found myself asking for more.

(30 min later)

"Are you trying to get alcohol poising? You've already had six beers and now you want another?" the bartender, who I had learned that his name was Joe, asked.

"Yup." I replied while nodding my head. I checked down at my cell phone that had just started buzzing and ringing again for the hundredth time. No doubt it was Paul who was calling. I didn't want to face him just yet and so I waited impatiently for another round of drinks.

"It's two in the morning; closing time. So you have to get going now." Joe replied, smirking at me.

I glared at him before digging into my purse handing him the amount of money I owed. I stood up and clutched onto the end of the counter for support.

I felt someone grasp my arm, steadying me. "Are you alright? You shouldn't be driving this late. Come on I'll take you back to my apartment." He stated, seeming to look concerned, but I could tell that it was probably a facade to get me to go home with him.

"Uh huh, _yeah right_. I'll be just fine." I answered dismissively, half disgusted by his request and the other half scared.

I was drunk and he was sober. Even though I wasn't in my right state of mind, I knew what his intentions would be. I dashed out of the bar as quickly as possible, unable to stop myself from tripping any more than usual. I slammed the door shut as I got into my car and drove out of Seattle, pushing the gas pedal as hard as I could.

I reached the house in less than 30 minutes. As I went onto the porch I held my breath and prayed that Paul was asleep; though I knew that that was unlikely. Being on patrols wore him out, but after a few cups of coffee he could be considered nocturnal.

After gathering what little courage I had, I twisted the key and went inside; glancing around the tiny living room, I saw Paul snoring loudly stretched out on the couch, the house phone in one hand and the remote control in the other.

Slipping my shoes off, I tiptoed over into the kitchen and grabbed the box of Frosted Flakes off of the top of the fridge, then opening the refrigerator to get the milk, my foot banged up against the leg of a chair.

"Shit!" I yelled, at the top of my lungs, clutching my foot while hopping up and down on one leg, as the pain coursed through my body.

"Wha_?" Paul mumbled.

I briefly looked at him while continuing to spew out a bunch of swears that would have put a sailor to shame.

"Where the hell have you been?" Paul roared, standing up and walking over toward to me. "Do you know how many times I've tried calling you?"

I glanced over at him annoyed. "I know. I considered picking up once just to tell you to stop calling." I answered not caring in the slightest that Paul was mad at me. The pain from my stubbed toe was much more important than that.

"Bella, why are you just now coming home at two o'clock in the morning?" He asked through clenched teeth.

I sighed and popped a spoonful of cereal into my mouth chewing slowly. "Because that is the time that the bar closed." I said while glancing over at him smiling, watching in amusement as his eyes narrowed and his face almost turned bright red. He looked exactly the same way when I had first slapped him after I had met him.

"You were at a _bar_?" He yelled loud enough that I had no doubt that the neighbors could hear.

"Yes." I replied nonchalantly, not understanding why it was such a big deal. I would be turning 21 in less than a month anyway.

"And let me guess, and you weren't smart enough to call a cab and decided that you where sober enough to drive home?" He asked scornfully. "You could have gotten into an accident, Bella! Or pulled over by the cops for a DUI and then for underage drinking! There are many things that could have gone wrong! But I can see that that wasn't any of your concern! You were just upset that I wasn't with you tonight and wanted to do something reckless!"

"Exactly." I murmured, pleased that he understood how I felt. I scooted out of the chair to wash my bowl out. "You pissed me off and so I pissed you off. Now that where done discussing it, I'd like to go to bed. I'm tired." I said wincing as my foot collided with the floor. "Ow." I said under my breath.

"What's wrong now?" Paul asked oblivious not caring that I was in pain.

"I stubbed my toe." I answered angrily, as I put the bowl back into the cabinet.

"Isabella, I want you to go in our room and stand in the corner and wait for me to come in there." He told me seriously. "After tonight you're going to be in a lot more pain than a stubbed toe."

**DUN DUN DUN LO L TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! AND SO PLZ REVIEW THEY MAKE MY DAY. OH YEAH AND BTW I HAVE ABSOLUTLY NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE DRUNK (AND I PLAN ON KEEPING IT THAT WAY) SO UM SRRY IF ITS A LITTLE OUT OF CHARACTRER, ANYWHO HUGE THANKS GOES TO MY BETA AND SIBASUNNY WHO WANTED ME TO DO THIS PAIR... PLZ DONT 4GET TO REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO THIS IS THE 2ND CHAP LOL UMMM I HOPE YOU LIKE IT THIS CONTAINS SPANKING BETWEEN HUSBAND AND WIFE THNXS SOO MUCH 2 EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED IT MEANS A LOT TO ME! ANYWAAY SOO THIS IS THE SECOND CHAP SORRY FOR THE DELAY SCHOOL ABSOLUTELY SUCKS, ALSO DOES BEING GROUNDED FOR A BAD REPORT CARD LOL HUGE THANKS GOES TO ICUL8ER!**

Bella's POV

I stared at Paul in complete and utter shock before I burst out laughing. "Wow Paul, that is seriously the funniest thing I've heard all day." I told him truthfully, a bit puzzled why his face seemed to be so cross. A few seconds later, I looked at him surprised as the realization sunk in that he was in fact not joking.

"Y-You can't be serious? Paul, you can't spank me! I did nothing wrong!" I debated angrily.

"Is that what you think? Let's see, underage drinking, and driving while intoxicated is dangerous, not to mention illegal, Bella."

I scoffed at his remark and headed out of the kitchen and into the living room, turning off the TV. "You sound like one of those above the influence commercials. Paul, I'm 20. I'll be turning 21 in just a few weeks. There's not that much of an age difference between those two little weeks."

"Isabella, I really do not want to hear any of you excuses. You know that what you did was wrong, and so you're going to have to accept the consequences of your actions." Paul told me while lifting his hand motioning towards our bedroom.

"So, I'll say it again. Go stand in the corner and wait for me to come in there." He ordered. I sighed, already knowing that arguing was useless.

I made my way into our tiny bedroom and stood in the corner near my desk, facing the wall. I never noticed the tiny little air bubbles that were there in the wallpaper before. I studied them, and decided to start counting how many there were. I was up to forty-seven before I finally stopped and decided that I was slowly losing my mind, and on the brink of insanity. I guess that's what staring at a wall does to you.

After what seemed like eons, Paul came into the room and told me to turn around.

I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the bright colors instead of the dull gray that I had been looking at for the past half hour. "Bella, lie down on your stomach at the foot of the bed." He ordered. I obliged quickly wanting nothing more than to get this done and over with.

I sucked in a sharp breath, as I felt him lift up my dress and then slip my underwear all the way down to my ankles.

Although I had been naked in front of Paul way too many times to count, this position made me blush more ever than ever before; it took all of the restraint I could muster to resist the urge to cover myself up.

As I first swat landed I jumped and shrieked out in pain before throwing my hands out to shield my already stinging backside. Surprising Paul said nothing, but responded by pining my wrists in an unbreakable grasp behind my back. I twisted and tried my best to get away but he never faltered. He continued to rein down smack after smack onto my bottom; now I was positive that my butt was at least as red as a stop sign. "Paul, please stop?" I asked unable to form any other words.

"No Bella, I am not going to stop until I think you've learned your lesson. I'm guessing that you had more than one drink tonight. Am I correct?" He asked slowing down the spanking to hear my answer.

"Yes." I managed to squeak out between my constant sobbing.

"I thought so. And you figured that you could drive home and sneak inside without me noticing. What would you have done if you were pulled over by the cops?" He asked increased the tempo of the smacks, as they fell down harder and faster than before, this was no doubt the worst spanking I had ever received.

"Or, God forbid that you were in an accident. You could have died or gotten seriously hurt! But did you even consider any of these possibilities? No, of course not. You didn't realize that there were a number of things that could have gone wrong tonight."

I started crying even harder than before. The pain mixed with Paul's utter concern and care for me had me wallowing in self-hatred for what I had done. I instantly regretted ever setting foot out of the house tonight.

"Bella, I don't know what I would do if I'd lost you. I would appreciate it if I'd never have to know what that feels like. So please try to attempt to keep yourself out of trouble. Because if you ever do something as stupid as drinking and driving again I assure you that I won't hesitate to spank you again." Paul informed me angrily, before swooping me up into a hug.

I clung onto him for dear life. Sobbing and drenching his shirt with my tears. "Paul I-"

I gave up trying to speak, as my crying and endless sobs racked over my body I found that talking was useless. As I opened my eyes and blinked away my tears I noticed that I was in Paul's arms. He lifted me up and carried me into the kitchen, refusing to put me down as I protested and pleaded for him to.

He grabbed the carton ice cream out of the freezer and sat down on the couch; carefully laying me on my stomach so that my much abused backside wouldn't be in too much pain.

"Here you go." Paul said with a smile, handing me the chocolate ice cream.

I looked at him in disgust."You just spanked me and you think a little bit off ice cream is going to make me feel better?" I asked watching in amusement as Paul stared like a deer caught in the headlights. As if he had really thought that ice cream could solve every problem in the world.

"Well, you're wrong; in fact you'll be lucky if you even get any after what you just did! You _spanked_ me! Yeah sure the light fun spankings you gave me were nice when we were having sex, but this was completely different!" I screamed.

"And why was that?" Paul asked with an amused smirk, as I fought the urge to slap him.

"Because it hurt!" I exclaimed. He laughed and then glared at him, as if I were demanding to know what was so funny.

"Bella, you have had this coming for a long time." He explained. "Actually, I'm surprised that I didn't do this anytime sooner."

I stared at him with my mouth wide open in shock, before letting it go. I yanked the Ice cream out of his hands and shoved the spoon into my mouth; smiling to myself as I ate it. "Fine," I murmured. "I'll forgive you, but I'm not sharing any of this ice cream with you." I warned, glancing over at Paul before pecking him softly on the cheek. I grabbed the remote out of his hand and channel surfed until I found a romantic comedy. The ultimate punishment for Paul, I smiled to myself as I heard him moan and complain all through the entire movie; whining every so often at the bad acting or the cheesy pick up lines.

"You know you might want to consider trying to be a little bit more romantic." I stated, watching as he looked over at me shocked.

"Oh please Bella. This movie is total crap. And I am a very romantic person; when I want to be." Paul said smugly as I stifled a laugh. "Yeah Right." I replied rolling my eyes. "So proposing with a toy ring is considered to be epic romance."

"You said yes, didn't you?" Paul reminded me with a smile. He wrapped me into a hug and kissed me on the lips passionately, I broke away gasping for air, Paul caressed my face with his palm and held my gaze. "Bella, I'm sorry if I ruined your day." His voice was soft, gentle even.

I looked up at him in surprise wondering what he was talking about. Then I suddenly remembered why I was trying so hard not to put pressure on my backside and I blushed, slightly embarrassed. "Yes well, getting spanked wasn't really on my to-do list." I told him truthfully with a grimace.

Paul smiled sadly, his expression almost made my heart break in half. "Bella, I'm sorry. I know that this wasn't how you wanted to spend your day."

"You're right. But you know what?" I asked snuggling closer to him and crushing him into a hug. "This was much better than what I wanted to do anyway."

Paul smirked as I wrapped my legs around his waist; I lost control of my balance and ended up tumbling onto the floor with Paul crashing down next to me.

"Did you ever end up getting those candles?" I asked with a smirk. Paul nodded his head and looked at me confused.

"Yeah so? It's not like you going to need them now." He stated confused.

I ignored his comment and kissed him on the lips before taking his shirt off and straddling him. "Well I was thinking that instead of using then for the Jack-o-lanterns we could use them for something else. You know, set a romantic mood, but if you don't want to then_"

Paul gave me no chance to continue as he swooped me up into his arms and into the bedroom. "Happy Halloween." He murmured

"Happy Halloween." I replied with a smile. Thinking to myself that this was the best Halloween I had ever had.

**AND SOO THAT THE ENDING I APOLOGIZE FOR IT'S SHORTNESS LOL SCHOOL ABSOLUTELY SUCKS URGH ONLY 2 MORE YEARS LEFT OF HIGH SKOOL THANK GOD LOL I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED IT AND SO PLEASE PLZ PLZ PLZ DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IT MAKES WRITING WORTH IT LOL. URGH SOO I THINK I'M GOING TO START WORKING ON A BELLA AND JASPER BRO SISTER FAN FIC OR EITHER A JAKE AND LEAH ONE IDK I COME UP WITH A LOT OF IDEAS WHEN I'M IN MY SCIENCE CLASS LOL CUZ THATS WHAT I DO WHEN I'M NOT PAYING ATTENTION. PLZ READ AND REVIEWW! ^-^**


End file.
